Sky high vamp sitting in the grey zone
by chrissydarkest
Summary: sky high gets a first, but she isnt exactly happy to be joining the school
1. Chapter 1

So, ok turning up my music did not cover up my mums raised voice.

That and my dads growling sounded much more like a wild dog then the handsome late 20's early 30's looking man he was. His looks could capture even the pickiest woman's' heart, dark hair and eyes that were as deep as the night its' self with skin as pale as moonlight.

"You took her hunting! How can you not see how wrong that is Michael?"

My mother's voice rising easily over both my music and my fathers growling.

"She is human, she lives with humans, and her friends are human. She is not like you!"

I sighed getting up off my bed and stepped towards the door. My mother did have a point it was very rare I got to spend any real time with my dad, and of all the things he could pick too do he chose too take me hunting.

"She starts her new school tomorrow! For the love of god it's been hard enough trying too make her feel normal."

I opened the door, the whole house felt tense and sickening. I could feel the hate fill my mother even from so many rooms away, my father hid his feelings a little more then my mother could, but I still felt the anger in him towards my mother for what he felt was making me hide who I truly was.

"She is not normal! She is exceptional; beyond perfect the only regret I ever had in regards to Garnet is that you were the one to birth her."

My fathers' voice was rich with anger and violence. This coursed me to reach the kitchen in a split second, my inhuman speed making my mother nearly jump out of her skin.

"Oh Garnet! Everything is fine, go back too your room honey really your father and I are just speaking with one another."

I rolled my eyes at my mother, how stupid did she think I was even if I did have human hearing the people three houses away could hear every word between my parents. I was simply glade that they had no clue to what they were going on about.

I stepped in front of my mother almost shielding her from my very angry and very dangerous vampire father.

"Garnet it's fine really." My mothers voice was a little too calm for my liking sometimes I think she forgets that my father could snap her neck before she could scream for help.

I however was very aware of it.

"Do not ever bare fangs to the woman that gave me life!"

I growled very low towards my father. My mother was not so observant about whether my fathers' fangs were out or not.

I heard my mothers little intake of breath as she realized just how angry my father was while they argued. He made a great show of retracting his fangs in full view of my mother.

I sighed and shook my head these were the two beings that created me, through some weird twisted fate. It was no secret as too how it happened, my mother despite how she looked at this moment hair a mess and cloths old and ragged, having just spent the whole day spring cleaning the attic. Was a beauty, long chestnut hair that waved down her back eyes warm brown, flecks of gold running through the brown and a body too die for so curvy and womanly not some silly stick thin model.

That beauty had been what captured my fathers' eye and of course my mother would have been a fool not too fall for my fathers looks. It had been a bit of a shock when two months into a simply physical relationship my mother had dropped the news that she was pregnant and preceded to tell my father that if he thought she was going too get read of their baby he had another thing coming.

Of course my dad simply thought that the silly little human he had been toying with had at some point been sharing her bed with another human while still seeing him.

It was three months into the pregnancy before my mother went for her first scan not really caring too much that the father of her unborn child had not been around. That however changed when the nurse told my mother that the baby's heart beat was very strange and that a few of my mothers' blood tests came back a little abnormal.

Four days it took my mother to final hear back from my father. He was not as polite as he should have been telling my mother point blank that there was no chance that the child she carried was his and that it was simply not his problem.

My mother went through seven months of hell during her pregnancy blood tests after blood tests, so many scans she lost count. Then there was the cravings raw meat and lots of it even after nurses and doctors told her a little raw meat was ok, but after eating four completely raw steaks my mother began too panic about what could be wrong with the unborn baby inside her. Thirty phone calls in four days to my father final got a response.

My father took pity on my mother and told her even though there was no way he believed the child was his. He did agree to help her by taking her too a specialist doctor too check the health of the baby. It was the moment the doctor went to draw a blood sample my father fell into shocked silence. The blood scent that filled the air was the one and only thing to ever scare my father or so he has told me.

He didn't leave my mothers' side till I was born.

An impossible baby is what I was called even my fathers doctors could not explain my being I was and am a one of a kind.

A born half breed, half vampire, half human.

"I only drink animal blood you know that dad." I said stepping closer too my now calming father wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head against his chest listening to the silence that comes from within.

He sighed down at me and I felt him kiss the top of my head burying his nose into my hair and dragging in my scent.

"I know my princess. I am sorry please forgiving your silly father for not thinking."

I smiled shaking my short layered black hair out tingling my fathers' nose.

"It is because you're so old your brain doesn't work right any more."

My dad growled playfully at me and hugged me tightly. I struggled out of his grip and giggled, jumping towards my mum and wrapping my arms around her waist as my father growled chasing me to my hiding spot behind my mother. I smirked poking my tongue out at my father as he went to grab me, right before he suddenly found himself floating in mid air.

At this point even my mother was giggling as I telekenticital floated my father too the kitchen ceiling.

"I m glad you find this so funny Claire. Would you please tell your daughter to let me down?"

I looked at my mother with a little pout. She smiled at me before turning too my father

"So now she is my daughter."

He rolled his eyes right before he landed gently on his feet.

They may hate each other more then anyone else in the world, but there was one thing they did see eye too eye on and that was that they knew they both loved me more then anything else in either of their lives.

"Ok just breathe and keep walking" I whispered to myself as I passed a small group of teenagers sat on the school steps. One of them smiled at me and nodded her head making her long red hair catch the blazing sun. My god my mother was so dead when I get home tonight of all the brain dead stupid ideas she had. How in the hell did she even find this school I mean what was she thinking it's a school for superheroes for the love of god.

I smiled and tried my best to sweetly say good morning to the few students that seemed interested in greeting me.

"So you must be new here." The hippy red hair I had seen out the front of the school said as she smiled piling books into her locker two down from my own.

I took yet another deep breath, for someone that didn't need as much air as normal human beings did I was doing a lot of breathing today. "Yeah I m Garnet, and you are?"

"That's Layla and I m Will." I had heard the boy coming up behind me but I jumped a little for affect as he appeared next to me, then quickly took his spot next to the girl.

"So your new here you gone through the power placement yet, it's a little different then it used to be but I think it's for the good." Will said wrapping an arm around Layla.

'Power placement what the hell had my mother gotten me thrown in the middle of maybe I should rethink all the times I stopped my dad from killing her out of frustration.'

Layla was smiling at me a little too wide as she waited for an answer I had already had the pleasure of meeting the strange principle powers and she had mentioned something about gym class this afternoon.

"I think it's being taken care of during gym class I guess you don't get many students joining in the middle of the year."

They both smiled and nodded.

"Well you should stick with us till then meet the rest of the group." Will said. As Layla took my arm and began dragging me through the halls.

I was cursing my mother to the deepest pits of hell as I was dragged from class to class the principle had told me to spent the morning sitting in on any of the classes that I thought looked interesting so Will and Layla saw fit to drag me through their morning schedule.

I was introduced to several people as the morning went on most of them seemed to want to know what my power was, I was quick to side step that question every time it came up.

The schools list of powers were large but I noticed that several students had similar powers I was racking my brain trying to thing of one of my gifts I could use as a power but be over looked something silly and a little useless. After all not everyone had great powers Will was super strong and could fly, Layla could control plant life but there were a few of their friends who's powers weren't as useful the purple girl that could shape shift but only in to a guinea pig. The glow boy with hair so white I wonder why he needed to glow I m pretty sure his hair could do the trick.

'So think Garnet you need a power that's believable but also completely useless.'

The trouble with good plans sometimes the world is against you from the start.

"Wait you don't even know my power yet." I nearly screamed at the teacher Boomer.

"You're the first student to enter in the middle of the school year. SO GET IN THERE."

The vibration shook the room and I had to hold back a very angry growl.

Layla appeared as if from no where. "I don't even know why they still let those two play save the citizen we all know they are villains they tried to take over the school the beginning of the year."

"Oh well that's just great." I said as I glanced at the two boys ok so the one twisting his head all the way around must have like a rubber body or something. God and how ironic the fat kid had super speed well if you called it that I had seen newly risen vampires run faster.

"Ok then now do we have a volunteer to pair up with the new girl?" Coach Boomer echoed out over the gym.

'wait I have to do this with someone else oh shit I hope you cant really get hurt doing this though by the looks the two villains are giving me I m guessing I can get really hurt.'

At the exact moment I saw Layla nudge Will to stand up and pair with me the gym doors banged open.

"Ah Mr Peace thank you for volunteering." Coach Boomer called over the gym.

Who ever he was he didn't look happy to have to pair with me his hair hung as a black curtain on either side of his face.

"That's Warren don't worry he is a friend of Will's and mine you will be fine." Layla said smiling from her seat just close enough to talk to me from. she even waved at Warren as he came and took his place by me.

"Warren this is Garnet, Garnet Warren." Layla said with a smile and a nod.

All I managed was a small nod before the horn sounded.

'I don't even know what the hell I m meant to do what the hell kind of school is this.'

"Get the citizen I'll take care of those two." Warren said and smiled at my slightly confused face, right as he flicked his wrists and his arms court fire.

The next few minutes were really just a blur I started towards the citizen only to be stopped by the fat speeder. He smiled as if it was the funniest thing in the world then darted off in the other direction. It was Warren's gasps for air that made me turn the rubber guy had managed to hold him to a pole while the speeder was running around drawing the air from him. I heard the Coach bellow something about that's enough and the buzzer sounded but they didn't stop someone bolted from the room for the principle and the coach tried to come break it up but was stopped by what I can only describe as a cheerleading team of just one girl.

I don't know why I did it clearly they would not of killed him there was a whole room full of superheroes for god sake but I snapped.

I growled and was across the room in less then a blink, the speeder stopped dead to stare at me and I knew why I was mad really mad and my fangs where resting gently against my lower lip then I felt my eyes change as I flicked my wrist and both boys were pinned to the wall held in place by nothing. I turned when I heard the gasp of the silly cheerleader and her and all of her clones joined the boys on the wall.

I really don't know what was going through my mind as I did the next thing I mean my dad feeds off people to live but seeing people hurt someone simply because its fun turned my insides red. So as I held them in place on the wall I pulled and as I pulled all the clones vanished.

"Well it would seem I was not needed." Principle powers voice snapped me back to myself and I dropped all three on the floor with a crash.

I tried to bury my face in my hair my fangs were still out and I could still feel my eyes burning gold from over use of my gifts.

"Is everyone alright." The principle said as she placed a hand on my shoulder I tried to turn away but she held firm.

"What the hell is she?" My head snapped up to that the speeder had got to his feet if some what shakily.

I would have growled at him if I had not been beaten to it by several voices behind me.

"She is our friend." Six voices spoke almost perfectly in time.

The principle turned me in the direction of the voices and I saw 5 students helping Warren to his feet, Layla, Will, Zach, Ethan and Magenta. All of them smiled at me and I felt my fangs melt away.

"Now I suppose I should explain this is our newest student Miss Garnet Mitchell she is a first for Sky high because." She stopped and looked down at me as if asking my permission to carry on.

I took a breath 'god I m going to OD on O2 at this rate'.

"I m a first for sky high because I not a superhero or a villain, I m half vampire."

If only I had a camera because the faces around us told me everything I needed. I was not staying at sky high.

"Are … you all… idiots …? Didn't you kind of … guess that from the fangs?" Warren said in between taking huge great mouthfuls of air. It actually did make me chuckle a little.


	2. Chapter 2

Its been a while and I am sorry hopefully I'll get a lot of this done over the next few weeks suggestions are all was welcome.

* * *

I bite my lip as I hand principle Powers the three tiny shining balls.

"A power your mother did not mention." I shrug at the women smiling before me.

"I don't share everything with my mother she has enough stress to deal with."

The principles office is nice very neat and simple but at the same time so bright a white it hurts my eyes.

"I think is best if the student body not know of this power either, It can be our little secret." I take a breath at her words and realise it's the first I have taken since leaving the gym.

God! for a scary creature I am such a coward. Well when it comes to some things any way. New born vampires growling and tearing things apart in a hungry rage not a problem. My mother worrying about me or normal people finding out how non-human I really am that scares me to my bones.

I suppose being at this school is going to be a little different its not like the students here are normal themselves. Yeah I have decided to stay I mean the whole student body has probably already hear by now about the strange new addition to the student body and there is no screaming for my head . Yet!

"Their powers will be returned to them after they have served their time in detention. I do not think they have even noticed their lack of powers." Principle Powers words calm me some what and I watched as she safely stored away the small balls of power.

"Garnet you seem to have done well with your choice of friends. I am very pleased to see you settling in so quickly."

The words spin in my head "friends" the small group of heroes' seemed to have proclaimed as much in the gym but I had never had any one find out about my strangeness without running ten miles in the other direction.

"Garnet!" God did I jump out of my skin when the small group of people I had just been thinking over appeared and surrounded me. I Must have been in slight shock not to have noticed them all.

"Your not in trouble are you?" Layla sounded so worried it reminded me a lot of my mother and I could not help but reassure her.

"No no its all fine really." I smiled at the group as they seemed to release a giant lump of pent up fear.

"Good can't have the newest member if the team expelled on her first day." Will Stronghold said with a teasing smile.

The chatter continued as we made our way out of the school towards the buses. I answered a few questions that were shot my way now and then but in the most part just enjoyed the company.

"Thanks." it was such a quiet thanks I nearly missed it even with my hearing. I smiled at Warren when I followed my ears to the source of the voice. He just shrugged and looked to Will and the others.

"So you want to tag along to Will's this Friday?" The glow boy Zach said I must of missed something.

"It is normally just catching up on assignments and pizza night sometimes movies its fun." Magenta added in I think she realised I had missed the reason for the night.

"Umm yeah sure sounds fun." I smiled as I got off the bus Layla waving at me from her seat.

I had a bit of a walk from where the bus dropped me off and as I walked I could not help but smile maybe just maybe my mother had more brains then I thought in choosing Sky high as my new school.

"Your father will have a fit, If I am right in my saying you just got off the school bus for that school." The disgust in the voice that formed those words was so thick I could of reached out and grabbed at it in mid air.

" Mitch, always a pleasure." I spoke with sarcasm in my words and a curl to my lips.

The man that melted from the shadows bowed down low almost kneeling in front of me. I glanced around checking that no one had seen him.

His silver grey hair a ruffled mess on his head shimmered as he raised back up smirking down at me from his 6 foot 5 height. He was extremely handsome but then all of his kind were. A shadow warrior he was a type of pixie if you will something that had popped up in the supernatural mix some thousand years back.

"Little princess a pleasure as always to see you again." The lust dripping from his voice made me want to heave Mitch was as my father had explained once or twice was worth putting up with his personality for what he could give in return. To put it blunt he was a spy and assassin and a high ranking one in the world of the supernatural s at that.

"Let me guess dad was worried?" I placed my hands on my hips clearly showing Mitch that he didn't scare me but then he had known me since I was born so it was more a show then anything else I actually liked Mitch well most of the time.

"Your father was one of many worried." his smile was lined with sharp teeth a little too pointed to be human.

I shrugged and carried on walking knowing all to well Mitch would follow. He had been like a puppy in his following of me for sometime now.

My mother could not have been happier with my retelling of the first day of school I don't think I have seen her smile so much in years.

I escaped to my room after eating with my mother still feeling Mitch hidden in the shadows of our home mum would have lost it big time if she had known he did it on a weekly basis.

"Mitch I need that give it back now." I was actually growling at him. He had my class list and he was holding it up reading the list of classes off.

"You have to take supernatural 101." He chuckled as he finally let me have the sheet. I rolled my eyes he knew I was going to take it I had already filled out the sheet.

"Mitch some of us have to sleep!" He pouted god even if he was two hundred plus he was such a kid.

"Good night princess." he leant forward as if to place a kiss on my mouth.

My hand shot up so fast to cover his lips. A growl bubbled up in my throat.

"I am not that stupid." I raised an eye brow at him as I felt his lips curve into a smirk then kiss the palm of my hand.

"It was worth a shot." He disappeared after the words left his lips.

Stupid pixie blood in him gave him a very nice little gift against the opposite sex one kiss and the person is overcome with lust for the kisser, It even affected vampires and witches alike. I knew he would never actually do it he was trusted by my father and in turn I trusted him too. It was more of a running joke. That and it helped keep suitors at bay. Mitch was high ranked and if he showed an interest in the little vampire princess not many would try to challenge it.

I owe him for being able to go about my life a born full blood vampire female would have been married off by my age.

I sighed curling into my bed I had enough to worry about with school I didn't need the worry of anything else. Smiling as I thought about what was to be a hopefully good Friday night.


	3. Chapter 3

thanks for getting me going again -DarkAngelMel2

* * *

There was giggling from one of the girls to my left and I could not even blame her.

"This can't be right!" I growl which just makes Warren to my right glance at me I swear he is holding in a laugh of his own.

"Ok class remember this test was simply a pop quiz to see what you have learnt so far this year and who might need a little help." The sickly thin blonde haired teacher says to the whole class.

I m just staring at my paper this really cant be right. Well I guess it can this school is full of idiots.

I cant take the giggles from the girls the whispers. "How can a vampire get an F in supernatural 101."

I raise my hand and wait for the dumb blonde to notice. "Yes Garnet is something the matter?"

My god did she even have a brain cell in that head of hers if the only supernatural creature in the school gives you different answers in supernatural 101 then your answers are damn well wrong! But I was brought up to be polite so I'll start from the top.

"question 1 on the test your answer is wrong."

She smiles "many students feel that way when they get things wrong dear but I can ensure you my answers are correct."

My god does she even hear herself speak and does she not realise who she is talking to. Warren doesn't manage to cover his laughter this time. He even nods too me as if giving me the go ahead to lay into the know nothing teacher.

"Werewolves, have full memories and control in their wolf forms." I simply give the real answer to the first question of a test on the supernatural that according to this teacher I only got two questions right.

Blondie crosses her arms over her chest. "I am sorry dear but I believe you have been given the wrong information to this matter werewolves have no control or memories from there human counter parts while in animal form."

Ok now I am getting mad I mean its my world we are talking about here and god I know a least half a dozen werewolves and hell Sophie loves being her wolf self on the full moon hell some wolf are strong enough to turn whenever they like Sophie only gets three nights a month she would be devastated if she could not even remember it.

Ok so this would not normally bother me but its things like this that get weres and other supernatural's killed because people think we are out of control.

"Miss Clear I can tell you with 100% certainty that your answer is wrong hell more then half the answers on this test are completely pointless." I declare quite calmly if you ask me waving the sheet of paper up for the class too see.

"no 3 - the answer should be a ring of iron , no-6 is weaken not kill , no18 - should have been false not true…" I don't get to finish as Blondie looks about ready to scream the classroom down, I am guessing she isn't too happy what with the fact she keeps going slightly see through her power being affected by her temper.

"Out!" she shouts which I think is uncalled for, "Straight to principle Powers now!" she all but growls at me.

I blink a few time surely she knows what I am, I mean most of the school has been talking about me.

But she seems serious and I cant help but gape at her as I pick up my things.

Lucky for me principle Powers thinks it's the funniest thing in the world, apparently Blondie was a cover teacher not many super heroes cover supernatural beings. Speaking of Blondie she walks in to the principles office with her head high looking down her nose at me, I hold my tongue as she takes a seat.

"so Miss Clear what did Miss Ashwood do." Principle Powers had already had my side of things are Miss Clear pretty much gave her the same story.

"I cant have a debate in class every time one of the students find a different idea about it on Google!" The principle giggles about that.

"I don't believe Miss Ashwood's ideas come from the internet." I smile I am actually starting to like the principle.

"I don't care when she found them I teach what is in our text books on the subject this class is a running joke as it is only half the students ever turn up its just superstitious non sense."

I roll my eyes really the teacher doesn't even believe in what she is teaching.

"Miss Clear this class is the only class you cover correct." Principle Powers says with a smirk, that smirk gives me the shivers.

"Yes." was Blondie's oh so intelligent answer.

"We will not be needing your services any more supernatural 101 is a choice class and I believe we have a expert on the subject available to us, if she is willing to take over in exchange for extra credit?"

The last part was spoke directly to me and I can hardly believe it I smirk and nod. Of course I would do it hell a whole subject on things most people don't believe in and I can actually help with some of those killings that never needed too be.

"What ! How is she an expert on the subject." she didn't sound very happy. But seriously is she stupid.

"I m a vampire you twit!" I cant keep listening to her any longer.

So it turns out Blondie had heard the whole we have a vampire in school thing but on actually seeing me she had thought it was just the students taking the piss out of my style. She went white as a sheet when Principle Powers had told her I was actually a vampire.

Everyone was looking worryingly at me as I sat down for lunch.

"So how much trouble you in?" Warren said around a mouth full of apple.

I smirked as everyone seemed to hang on for the answer turned out my little run in had already been reported to the group.

"I m taking over teacher supernatural 101." I said taking out my thermos I went to open it then stopped and just left in front of me no reason to make everyone feel ill.

Warren looked shock about the class thing Layla was happy saying maybe more people will take the class if the teacher knows what the hell they are talking about Will was too busy eating a huge sandwich.

My stomach growled I didn't think anyone noticed till Warren slid his tray across the table getting up and taking the seat next to mine pushing me as far to the wall as I could comfortably go. I frown until he grabbed up my thermos and poured out the red liquid placing the cup in front of me but making sure his body blocked the others view.

"Thanks." I took the cup gulping down the still warm blood and blushing from my head to my toes.


	4. Chapter 4

School was not all that bad the classes were if anything a little weird. The people were good most people got over the whole vampire thing in less then a day really. But then there will always be a few bad eggs in the batch.

"So you're the big bad vampire then. don't look so tough to me." The voice sounded so deep I really didn't expect to see another student stood behind me when I turned even the sounds he had made coming up behind me screamed big man. He was big but he was only about a year older then myself, I was trying to go through some of the lessons we had just finished in my head while thinking about the gym class that was next.

I didn't realise his intent till his hand wrapped around my upper arm and lock tight. I growled in warning at the fact he thought he could touch me. His fist came at me as I glanced down at the hand holding me.

"Oh my god Garnet what happened?" Layla sounded so worried as I looked up the nurse handed me a ice pack for my shoulder. The giants fist had missed due to my own inhuman speed, well his first hit had missed the third hit my shoulder and the tenth had got me right in the stomach.

"He got the worst of it your friend here just has a nasty bruise or two" the nurse said with a smirk.

"never did like bullies myself."

I tried to stand up but I winced as I stood and the nurse insisted on checking my stomach. Which got me out of classes for the rest of the day.

"So let me get this straight you're a vampire with super speed, telenectiss, fangs but you don't have super strength I thought that power was a given." Zach said as we all piled into the bus to leave for the day.

"Yeah stupid isn't it my dad found out when I was only a few years old when I had trouble picking something up that really if I was a full vampire should have been like lifting a feather." I sighed because of that little weakness my father had body guides follow me most of my life well till my gifts came through and he was happy that I could protect myself.

I touched my stomach and then my shoulder frowning at the slight pain.

"Still sore?" Warren smirked at me from the seat in front of mine.

"Yeah a little I just hope no one sees the bruises." I bit my lip a little at that some of my other worldly friends were very protective.

Warren got off the bus on my stop I frowned but he just shrugged and waited for me to start walking. I kind of liked the fact he didn't feel the need to talk to much.

It was when we got within a mile of my house that I stopped and sniffed the air. Shit of all the times for Sophie and the dogs to visit.

"Um well thanks for coming this far." I smiled and made to take off at speed but Warren took my hand before I could pulling me back a little.

"Look Layla and Magenta were worried ok I don't live to far from here so they sort of begged me to make sure you get home ok, they'll kill me if I don't got it." He looked serious and I guess two girls against a guy can be quite scary.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

I was just coming to my front path when the front door to my home was thrown open and I was tackled by three huge teenage boys and a well built tall girl.

The growling and being pulled behind a wall of muscle came right after I smelt fire, it clicked in my head what had happened.

Sure enough Warren was stood facing off against four werewolves his arms in flame, while my best friend Sophie was growling and snapping like a animal, just as the three boys were.

"Enough!" I barked fangs bared taking place in front of my wolves with my back to Warren, James the oldest and strongest of the wolves looked about ready to turn on the spot.

"He goes to my school! He's a friend."

And that's all it took, now poor Warren is being crushed in bone bending hugs and pats on the back for coming to my quick defence.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Will said to remind you about the study night too." Warren rubbed the back of his head as he faced me.

"I haven't forgotten and thanks again for walking me home." I smiled and then blushed bright red as James started making kiss noises behind my back.

"See you tomorrow, nice meeting you all." Warren called over my shoulder getting a cheerful wave from Sophie and a few grunts.

"Thanks a lot guys." I pouted as I plopped down in the seat next to Sophie my mother came in with trays of snacks.

"Oh did that nice young man have to leave he was welcome to stay dear." God I could hear the hope pouring off my mother a superhero was much better in her mind then any of the other worlds men.

"We have a study party tomorrow mum and he had to go to work." I grabbed the one glass on the tray that was not clear knowing it was for me.

"Girl you been holding out on me are all the supers so cute or you getting the pick of the crop." I gapped at Sophie. And then hid my blush in my hair.

My mother left me and my friends to catch up and in the end we all fell asleep in front of the TV. It was me rolling over and shrieking as I put to much pressure on my stomach that woke everyone.

Just to let you know if you ever make friends with werewolves and get hurt try not to let them see. I was bed bond by four angry wolves and my mother who phoned to give Principle Powers a piece of her mind and tell her I would not be in school till after the weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

-thanks for you wonderful reviews just a gift to this stories no 1 reviewer DarkAngelMel2

Warren POV

I don't know why I reacted the way I did hell they were coming out of her own home, So why I thought they meant her harm was beyond stupid.

Her friends didn't seem offended in all honesty they seemed pleased with my reaction. And I thought my friends were weird Garnet's friends are above and beyond.

She is so different then anyone I have met before but then I guess that comes from being a little like me born with one foot in two completely different worlds. I am not saying having a dad being a super villain is anything like having a dad that's a vampire I can't even imagine the kind of stuff she has had to deal with.

Everyone's worried Garnet is not in school, I wont admit it to anyone but I am worried to she took a good few hits in that fight yesterday.

I am not the only one that is smiling at the sight of John god the guy looks like he went ten rounds with a truck a really big truck. She might not have super strength but it looks like Garnet has no problem taking down others that do. John's strength is no where near Wills but it's still super strength.

"Oh wow I know the nurse said Garnet got off light but wow I didn't know you could even do that kind of damage to someone with super strength." Layla spoke in hushed tones.

I was shocked too poor guy not only was he beat up by a girl, but a girl without super strength.

"So man tell us the details." Zach said as if I had somehow left something out about taking Garnet home the night before.

"Nothing to tell took the girl home, met a few of her friends went to work." I shrugged not really wanting to talk about this.

"Well I think she is really pretty" Layla said with whimsical voice and I can help but cringe even more when Magenta has that look that girls get the kind they get when they watch sappy movies full of love and crap.

"So I guess this means we are a man down for study tonight." Will said picking at his hero sandwich.

Layla to me and the other guys in our little group got "the look" which is never good if Layla ever gets that look you run and hide because you know she is up to something.

And sure enough, "I have a great idea."

For all the… Why am I doing this sat in the back of Will's dads mini van with a tray of home made snacks on my lap. Magenta and Layla are babbling about stuff I don't even care enough about to half listen to.

"I think this is really nice of you all, doing this for a friend in need and all." Wills mum is full of smiles and I don't know why but the closer we get the more my stomach starts to do back flips.

We are all stood outside Garnets from door I cant believe how sweaty my palms are considering I set my arms on fire on pretty much a daily basis that is.

God the girls are even giggling this is just a nightmare, "Garnet is going to be so surprised to see us."

Why the hell am I breathing so heavy as I watch Will knock on the front door.

"Mitch I told you I'll be fine… no I will not give you a goodbye kiss…" Garnets voice stops dead as her mouth opens wide before she smiles and welcomes us all into her home.

And all I can think is Who the hell is Mitch?


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone thats been reading remember all ideas are welcome and I do try to wor any good ones in. I am on a roll ! going to try to up date as much as possible while I have the ideas in my head (sometimes evil pixies steal them away)

Garnet's POV

I hate my life! Also as an after thought I think I am going to kill my mother. She damn well phoned dad and told him all about his little girl getting into a fight. Okay so he didn't really care much about that part it was more the whole getting hurt part that ended up with me in this nightmare!

"Mitch I am fine just go watch TV or something I promise I will not leave my bed, with the exception of bathroom brakes." I sighed my arms crossed over my chest.

Really I'm freaking part vampire for crying out loud I do not need a babysitter just because I got a few bruises.

"Now how could I leave you up here all on your own you would get lonely." Mitch beamed as he got comfortable on top on my bed covers wrapping his arm around me.

Really he is bad enough when he sneaks into see me let alone when my mother gives him permission to be here all day. I am not going to win this he has the trump card my darling mother told him if I didn't do everything I was told to phone her and she would come right home.

"Fine but I am warning you right now mister I am spending the whole day watching Buffy." I smirk evilly. If there is one thing most other worlders hate its vampire shows, but then I love them to me its like comedies and my favourite thing to do when I am stuck at home.

Mitch just shrugs and closes his eyes, great if he snores through any of my favourite parts I am going to cover him in glitter.

I barely hold in a chuckle at that, Mitch the big glittery pixie. I did it once when I was like 7 and it took him nearly a week to get it all out. It's still my best threat against him.

"Garnet… sweet princess wake up….. Oh no I guess I'll have to kiss the beautiful princess to wake her from her slumber."

I bolt up right in bed at Mitch's threat "I' m up I'm up." I yawn as I blink god when did I doze off.

"You only been out an hour or so sweet not too bad. Here lunch is served." Really most girls would swoon at having Mitch wake them with a meal, maybe not the meal he is currently holding out to me but still.

"Thanks." I take the mug and don't even pause in drinking it all down I skipped breakfast which is never good animal blood is little and often if you want to keep the thirst at bay.

Mitch chuckles and leans down wiping away the small amount of blood that escaped my lips.

For all his faults and annoying behaviour Mitch can be sweet and kind, wait I take it back.

I smack him right in the face with the closest pillow I can grab. Serves him right too.

"Yeah yeah I know no kiss for poor Mitch." He pouts but it doesn't last to long turning into a smile within a second.

If it was not for his little pixie trick I would of gladly kissed Mitch on a daily basis even if it was only from sisterly affection. I mean a guy that cute in the face, who wouldn't want to kiss him or have him kiss them.

I blush realising that the images of kissing Mitch are turning to a completely different young man, dark hair replaced silver and I tried to bury my head in my hands to hide my blush from the 200 plus year old idiot still sat on my bed.

I peek and see him smirking at me, I groan and jump out of bed my tummy growling again I really should of eaten more my body burns through blood real quick if I m ill or hurt.

Mitch knows this having been around me all my life and just nods heading off to the kitchen to get me more blood. Got to love a babysitter that waits on you I guess.

"So let me get this straight Sophie, James and his pups nearly tore him to pieces. Ha ! That boys a keeper if he met the mutts and didn't turn tail and run sweets." Mitch's smirk is so wide I guess I can see his point even most vampires don't really get on with the wolves.

"I swear Garnet you could make friends with a grizzle bear, turn him into a teddy bear in no time and he would not even put up a fight." I sigh and roll my eyes really Mitch was over exaggerating sure I made friends easy but hell the people that didn't like me just for being me sure as hell were not shy about showing it. There were four empty mugs sat on the coffee table to prove the point.

"You all healed up now," It was not too often Mitch was truly serious but in that simple sentence he was just Mitch not the stupid annoying pixie.

"Yeah I am good, just wish I could of gone to the study group tonight it sounded fun." I pouted slightly at having to miss out.

"Sorry princess mum's and dad's orders your not to leave the house till tomorrow and that's only after your old man come to check on you later tonight."

"Well at least let me have sometime to myself before my mum comes home and I then have to deal with dad and her in the same room." I pull my best puppy dog look, one I know works every once in a while.

"If your sure you'll be ok on your own." There is a knock on the front door.

I stand up chuckling as I go to answer the door half facing Mitch as I open the door. "Mitch I told you I'll be fine." his smirk and the gleam I catch in his eyes give me his unasked question.

"no I will not give you a kiss goodbye."

I don't really finish the sentence as I turn to the door and my Sky High class mates, they are all carrying trays on snacks and books with huge smiles on there faces. I smile and move to the side to let them in.

When I close the door and face the room with my new friends introducing themselves to Mitch. My stomach drops out, my mum will be home soon and with her my father at some point. God I needed to make this visit quick.

That plan was shot all to hell when Warren introduced himself and Mitch got a slightly evil gleam in his eyes.

'Oh just kill me now'


	7. Chapter 7

"So you're the one that nearly toasted the pups." Mitch chuckled patting Warren on the back.

In my opinion Warren looked about ready to toast my pixie. Oh god did I really just think that. I groaned which seemed to get a lot of attention from everyone in the room.

"you still sore?" Warren looked worried and then sent a slight glare to Mitch almost as if it was Mitch's fault.

He just rolled his eyes and smiled at me. " I'll get you another blood your really packing it away today sweets." If I didn't know better I would of thought he dragged out that sweets longer then he usually did with my pet names.

"Well I know John's still sore, my god you should of seen him Garnet he look really bad." Layla said sounding somehow both proud and a little ashamed at the same time.

Will and the others just nodded and smirked.

They court me up on what I had missed which apparently wasn't much, then everyone started in on the snacks. I was trying to discreetly take small sips of my blood it didn't help with me wedged in-between Magenta and Layla on the sofa.

" So Garnet have you even … well you know GRRR" Zach said even doing the growl and crawled hands.

"uh …I don't ." I was a little confused he had not really asked a straight forward question after all.

"He wants to know if you ever feed from a person." Mitch didn't sound to happy about that I didn't understand why it was a valid question.

" No I have never feed from anyone hell I have never even had human blood." I held up my half empty mug. "its pig for this half breed."

Mitch actually growled at that which did startle me slightly Mitch never growls unless he is really mad.

The rest of the night actually went quite well Mitch even agreed to pop quiz us on some of the mad science questions for class.

We were laughing and joking just fine, at some point I had sat on the floor in front of Warren being all set in groups to answer questions. I smirked up at Warren from my spot as he brushed a piece of my dark hair into place. My mind went cold and I shot a look to the clock.

"Shit!" I hadn't realised how late it was and now it was to late.

"Daddy's home." Mitch sang out with a bright smirk across his face. I sent him an icy glare that simply said "your dead"

No one really got a chance to ask about my out burst before the front door opened and none other then my mother and father entered already in a argument.

"You sent her to a school that could get her killed! Claire I know your only human but I didn't think you were brain dead too!" My father glanced at me not even caring that I had company.

"It's her choice if she didn't like it she could have said so ! She likes it there she has friends that except her! Even a nice young man that came over last night. Even Sophie thought he was cute!"

Oh god if I could died right now it would be a blessing could my dad not have made my mother aware I had guests.

All the blood I had eaten that day seemed intent on making its way to my cheeks and I just groaned burying my head in Layla's shoulder, with the exception of Warren everyone seemed to find my humiliation amusing.

"I think my dear Claire you might have just made your daughter die of embarssment."My father said with a chuckle.

My mother gasped I am guessing only just now reliesing we had guests I just could not move my head at the moment Layla seemed to understand even if she did still giggle.

"Come on sweets its not the end of the world." Mitch patted my head as Magenta and Layla nodded both nibbling on cookies. We were in the kitchen sat round the table my mother included she could not stop saying sorry but that was not what I was worrying about now. It was my father sat in the other room with my four superhero male friends.

"Come on honey lets get this show on the road." My mother said putting on her best 'I m not taking any shit' face and heading to the living room.

I would of felt a little better if I could not hear every word my father was saying to the guys 90% of which I just knew was being aimed at one fire using teenager.


	8. Chapter 8

" Dad you threatened them! don't pretend you didn't I heard you super human hearing remember I get it from you!" I could not believe it he had played the polite gentleman when we had came back in the room but I had heard every word.

"I was merely letting them know what I was capable of if you were harmed." He sound so reasonable but god.

"Garnet has a point Michael, I think you took it a little too far." I smiled at Mitch at least I was not the only one to hear what dad had said.

"Well what's done is done they have been warned, as for the boy the pack seem to approve and those mutts are picky when it comes to people." It was not full approval but it was the closest I was ever going to get.

The weekend went in a blink and thank the gods my mother allowed me to go back to school.

I cant remember ever being so content in my short life home life was better then the normal Mitch would come and go as he always did. The wolf pack even got an invite to Will's house for a movie night which was fun.

The only problem was John turned out the big meat head didn't learn very fast, he didn't come at me head on again guess something got through that thick skull of his. But it was little things notes in my locker telling me to watch my back looks that screamed 'I'll get you'.

I guess I should of realised a stupid little fight would have been just a trap.

Warren had been sat after supernatural 101 waiting for me to pack up my things when they came in four big guys all friends of John's.

The fight was fast and over quickly one of the guys could turn his skin too metal he got some really good hits in despite Warren trying to keep me clear of the fight all together.

They stopped suddenly shocking both Warren and myself, three run for it jumping out the classroom open windows. The fourth just dropped to the floor groaning and begging.

Looking back I guess I underestimated John's planning.

The principle walked in John hurrying her along. His wide smirk behind her said it all.

"This is shit!" Warren groaned his head on the table of the detention room desk, the pure white walls were doing my eyes in.

"I can't believe he thought this up." I sighed looking at the clock above the door.

"Oh he did more then that." the sickly sweet voice belonged to a pretty brown haired girl stood the other side of the detention room door.

"Yes times up." Warren jumped up standing at the door waiting for the girl to open it. I had a bad feeling when she just smiled at us.

"Everyone has gone for the weekend, I am supposed to let you out before I leave." I really didn't like the way she said supposed too.

"John says to say hi by the way." she just smirks tossing her hair over her shoulder and leaving us locked in the room were we are powerless.

"Come back here ahhhh this ain't funny." Warren grunts trying to push the door open.

"Your mum's going to notice when you don't come home right?" Warren sounded hopefully I wish I could of said yes but the amount of times I had randomly decided to stay round Sophie's mum would not even worry unless Mitch or Sophie came looking for me that is.

I said as much and Warren seemed set on the fact we might be stuck for a while, we sat in silent's for quite a while until Warren pulled out a snack bar from his bag. He took a bite before holding it out to me his eyes going wide as a thought I had already been worrying about entered his mind.

"Garnet?"

"yeah"

"How long can you go without blood?"

I looked at him and bit my lip. "18 hours max"


	9. Chapter 9

I had curled up in the hard chair to try and get some sleep, this whole thing was just wrong on so many levels.

1. We were stuck in a small room alone.

2. No one knows were we are.

3. I think I took a few more hits in that fight then I thought.

Which leads to 4. I am getting hungry!

Warren was laying out on the floor almost completely asleep he has spent a good hour or two trying to kick in the door, with no real luck.

I glanced at the white clock on the even whiter wall. 10pm god we needed to find a way out of here and soon.

"Garnet?" I blinked focusing on Warren still laying out on his back his arms folded behind his head and eyes still closed.

"ummm" I could barely lift my head to answer.

"Are you and Mitch… I mean… never mind." I frowned and raised my head a little more.

"Are Mitch and I what?" I could not for the life of me figured out what he wanted to ask. It might have been the fact that I was so thirsty my mind was beginning to go fuzzy.

I watched Warren shift around a little before answering me. "Is Mitch your boyfriend?"

I almost fell off my chair I was actually laughing so much.

"Oh god no ha …ha." I was gasping for breath by the time I had calmed down.

"He kind of acts like it to me." Warren shrugged.

Talking that was a good idea maybe it would distract me from the thirst.

"Please Mitch is so much the ladies man, your lucky if you see him with the same girl twice."

Warren chuckles and nods. "He did seem to come across that way."

4am-

"So Sophie turned into a wolf and dug up your whole back garden… ha .. Ha why?" I smirked the talking had helped I didn't feel so bad now.

"Yeah turned out she could smell the bone next door's dog buried in our yard." I chuckled at the image of poor Sophie stood in my kitchen covered in dirt wrapped in my old dressing gown. It had been only the second time Sophie had changed in front of people that weren't wolves themselves.

6am-

I was curled in a corner the hungry pains were impossible to ignore now, my eyes were burning just as my throat was. I sat up shaking like a leaf Warren was dozing in a chair now his head tilted back.

His neck was the only thing I could focus on even thou my eyes were so blurred I could not have told you whether he was looking at me or not. I guess he must have been because he started speaking to me.

"Garnet you ok you don't look so good." I managed a nod before laying back down and closing my eyes I had to sleep I had to let the blackness take me, if I could shut my body down like other vampires did even if it was only for a few hours that might be enough.

"Just… tired.." Even I could tell my voice was not good through the fog in my mind it sounded like a death rattle.

I bolted up right. Glancing at the clock on the wall 2o'clock I didn't know whether it was day or night hell the room was still blindingly bright.

"You feeling better you been out about a day and a half." Warren's voice was weak from dryness and I suppose stress.

Two days we had been stuck here two days why had no one come looking for us?

I sighed and managed to pull myself to my feet using the wall for support. But I was as far from better as you could get. I could feel my veins burn as I moved and my heart was beating in my chest faster then I can ever remember it beating before.

"Garnet….Garnet!" I don't know how long Warren has been talking to me but I really cant focus and it's dangerous to focus on him.

Blood, blood pumping away oh god I can't I will not lose control he is my friend. He is talking again he sound worried, I should try and a least listen to his words it might be important.

"Can vampires feed without killing the person! Garnet can you even understand me!" God that was not what I wanted to hear.

He sounds disparate he must have been saying the same thing over and over.

"I can't... just stay away from me." My eyes are just pure golden now and I can feel the burn in my throat, His heart is so steady and calm. How the hell can he be calm we've been stuck in here for two days and he thinks the answer is offering me his neck.

"Garnet your shaking like crazy, I trust you with this ok."

His hand is in my hair pulling my face towards his neck I can't think anymore I just hope to whatever god is listening that I don't ruin this trust.

He didn't even get the answer. He could be sighing his own death warrant and he is still doing it.

Tears fall as I sink my teeth into warm flesh. it's the strangest thing I have ever done but the blood is filling my mouth now and bathing my tongue. God it tastes so different, I need to stop I don't dare take more then a few mouthfuls. I can feel the world coming back to me now my focus becoming sharp and clear.

"Its ok it doesn't hurt take what you need I m fine.." My fangs are still in his neck but its to stop the flow instead of coursing it he just keeps repeating the same thing over and over his hand on my head stroking my hair like you would to calm a wild animal.

I gently pull my fangs from his flesh giving the area one lick to seal the wounds . He shivers.

"I am so sorry.." I can hear the pain and sorrow in my voice and I can feel the tears pouring down my cheeks.

I ache inside, Warrens hand on my shoulder turning my towards him is the only reason I look at him.

"I am fine see on harm done. However I think we just found our way out of here." He is actually smiling and I cant for the life of me see why and how the hell did he find a way out through me biting and feeding from him.

Warrens head tills to the side one eye brow raised as his eyes run over the room.

"Oh my god!" I gasp as my eyes travel the room the chairs and tables Warrens lunch bag the only other thing in the room are all floating gently round us. Everything drops to the floor as the words left my lips.

"Maybe next time we would of checked to see if the detention room works on vampires." Warren chuckles about it as if its all just fine.

I just jump up and growl at the door it tears straight off the wall and flies across the room. I don't even stop I am out of the school so fast I only stop at the edge of the school and scream with my mind.

"Mitch!" He is there in less time then it takes me to blink and I am crying into his chest before I can come up with any words.


	10. Chapter 10

"Get out!" I all but shrieked at my own father, all he could do was stand there smiling like a mad man. The more upset I was getting the more my powers were out of control, my personal things floating around the room around me as if court in a tornado.

My mother was just as upset about this as I was but I guess my own reaction to it seemed to calm her own worries over the event.

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT!" My fathers smirking face was making this all ten times worse, His smile only widened when a few of the items now flying at his smirking face court fire mid flight.

It all just made me cry that much harder. The only thing keeping me grounded was the whispering voice from the shadows nearest me telling me everything was going to be ok.

Mitch had only just managed to get me home passing through the shadows so fast it left me breathless, before my powers went haywire. It had always been the same when I was young, if my emotions were all over the place so were my gifts, I suppose this is one of the main reasons Mitch was so close to me being as he was always the only one able to actually get close to me when I was like this.

I took a deep breath as a soft whispered pixie song reached my ears, I almost giggled it truly had been years since I was so out of control Mitch felt the need to sing. Like the fae of legends pixies didn't sing just for anyone.

I took comfort in the shadow that wrapped around me, I could not hurt Mitch when he was like this which gave me some comfort, thou I know my mother always wished she could be the one there for me when I had gotten like this.

The fact my father had yet to do as I asked and leave my space didn't help with my calm. I knew why he was pleased of course I could feel it, the power crackling around me was so strong the air around me was so charged with power flames were appearing in the air around me with nothing to sustain them.

Human blood made vampires stronger, I had known that from the beginning of my life it had been my fathers running argument when my lack of inhuman strength was found.

My mother vanished from my view to answer the phone which had been ringing for sometime now. I was to focused on calming myself to worry about what the call was about until she reappeared.

"Garnet…. Honey it's for you.." My eyes focused on my mother, not understanding why she would even think I could answer the phone in this state.

"Its Warren." Everything stopped all the things in my room swirling round my head stopped dead in mid air as I held my breath waiting for my mother to tell me something anything else. 'why would he call why would he even want to speak to me after what I had done to him.'

"He is worried about you… honey…. He wants to come and check your ok." My mother was speaking to me as if any second I was shatter.

Everything in the air around me fell to the floor, I didn't even care that a few of the more breakable items smashed on the floor. I was frozen my breathe held in my lungs burned and I knew I was shaking, Mitch's shadow wrapped around me as if he was trying to hold me together.

"Why?…" Was all I could manage to get out of my dry throat.

"He is worried…. Hate to admit it sweets but he cares." Mitch's voice fell from the shadows around me.

My mother smiled only the smallest smile and raised the phone that I had not notice was in her hand to her ear.

"Warren … yes she is a little upset right now but maybe if you all came round… yes that would be fine …. Ok see you all soon." The tell tale beep as my mother turn off the phone made the breathe rush out of my lungs.

"All?" I crooked out at my mother.

"Yes honey you vanished from the school Warren was worried and he didn't know our number he phoned your other school friends. They are all worried."

I groaned and fell forwards burying my head in my duvet, they all knew god what would they think of me.

Warm arms pulled me back up right whispered words that they were my friends it would all be fine filled my ears.

I could still taste his blood on my tongue, could still feel the way my fangs sank into his skin. I shivered and curled more into Mitch's arms. I felt him kiss the top of my head before he took up the pixie song again rocking me back and forth.

I closed my eyes listening to Mitch's voice and the sound of my mother and father finally leave my bedroom door to go wait for my coming friends. Well after all this I hoped we were still friends.


	11. Chapter 11

sorry guys real life has been taking a front seat at the moment, I will try to catch up a bit more with my writing but i cant promise when i will update i have sometime off this week and next so hopefully i'll get on with a few chapters, remember reviews make me type faster! lol

* * *

I was sat so still it would freak a normal person out. I was so focused on the voices down stairs I dared not even breathe. I just needed to know whether I had ruined what was slowly turning into a pretty good thing for me so far.

"They are no more afraid of you then I am sweetheart." Mitch's breathe tickled my neck.

I trusted his words but my heart still jumped into my mouth when I heard my mother suggest the girls come up to check on me.

"So we'll see you at school, right?" Layla raised her eye brows as she spoke almost making that sentence come out as a warning if I didn't there would be hell to pay.

"Yeah see you guys." I smiled and shut the door resting my back against the hard wood.

My eyes found my mother who was smiling ear to ear. "I told you it would be fine that boy cares about you."

My smile slipped a little true everyone had acted as if the whole thing was something to laugh about but Warren had not been able to look at me in the eyes all night and he was quiet even for him. I forced a smile and nodded to my mother.

"I m going to bed mum its been quite a day." I climbed the stairs and headed to my room.

"Your father seems to think I should keep an eye on that boy." Mitch's voice had taken a hard edge to it one I knew all to well as meaning he had been ordered to do something instead of simply asked. He was stretched out across my bed arms folded behind his head.

"That's my bed." I shook my head as I knew he would not move till he was good and ready, even more so if my father had put him in a mood.

"So what's up with dad?"

"He is realising what a beautiful young woman you have became." There was no teasing in his tone which made me shiver a little. Being considered a woman in the supernatural world meant a few thing that I hoped I would never have to deal with.

"Warren shows an interest in you, your father simply wants the situation montionered." Mitch sat up a little on my bed his long legs never really fitting on the bed in a normal way.

"Is that all?" I had learnt a few things over the years and one was that no matter how good a liar Mitch was I could always tell when he was hiding something.

"Of course." He was lying but I was not going to call him on it he only ever lied to me when it was by order of which there was only one person that could order Mitch to do anything. I would just have to ask my dad.

"Guess I wont need to ask dad after all." I had only just sat on my stall in front of my dressing table mirror when the black envelope mocked me. It had been torn open already and as it had Mitch's name in silver elegantly draw across I could guess this was the source of his mood.

I didn't ask the fact it had been left there meant he wanted me to see it, to read it. It went up in flames before my mind could fully process the words.

Then all I needed to read was the party name. " The Claiming Ball of Garnet…." I didn't need or get the chance to read the rest before my hand was engulfed in flames.

"I m going to kill him…."


	12. Chapter 12

I really am going to try harder to make time for my writing this story has had so many alerts on it over the last few months . please review it makes me type extra quick! hope you like and I am up for suggestions if people had a few ideas if i like them i'll try to write them in

* * *

School didn't help to take my mind off the coming party that had put me in a worse mood towards my father then I had even been.

"So we need to pick a mad science project." Magenta said chewing on a piece of pizza.

It had been three days and I was still steaming at the whole thing which didn't help when added too the human blood still running through my system. I had been sent to see the principle seven times that day alone.

"Garnet …" Warren called from across our table sat next to Will. I frowned as both boys pointed down.

I glanced down at my fist, balled tight on the top of the table my skin covered in a thick layer of ice.

In the days since taking Warrens blood I had not been able to keep one of my so called gifts hidden. Now it was common knowledge in Sky high that the vampire girl could call the elements.

There had been a small tornado follow me through the library, the water fountain had gone into overdrive when someone had asked what my plans were this weekend, fires were a hourly thing to see floating near me I had even nearly set fire to coach boomer for which I was gifted with one of my many visits to principle powers.

I shook my hand to clear the ice crystals it was not a gift I used or even thought of as useful the most I had ever been able to do was freeze a single glass of water no way need the level of power some of the heroes in the school held.

"Is this my fault?" Warrens voice coursed me to jerk my head to him so quick I made Layla beside me jump.

"No why would you think…." I could not finish what I was going to say I knew why he thought that. Human blood made my powers go hay wire. I felt so bad I really wanted to wipe the worried look from his face and tell him his blood was only a small drop in what was affecting me.

"It's other stuff personal." It was the best I could do.

I could see it now telling a group of heroes that were going to spend their lives saving people and standing up for what was right that I was going to be auctioned off like some kind of prize horse. Sure that would go over well. Not!

"Maybe we can help?" Layla said resting her hand on top of my ice free but very cold one.

I shook my head I didn't even know how to help me and I knew what I was getting myself into they didn't have a clue.

"Mum I'm home." I sighed as I dumped my bag by the door. Mad science project folded thrown on the sofa, I didn't even know whether I would get a chance to hand it in it was due in 2 weeks.

"Oh Garnet. Good your father sent me a email something about a coming out party for you, I think he wants me to take you shopping it seemed liked you would be meeting some of the highers."

I rolled my eyes was my mother really that stupid to fall for that, and since when does she not throw a fit about me meeting my dads business partners as she so loves to call anyone magically inclined.

I sat on the sofa my head in my hands as I listened to my mother rambling on about the party my father was throwing me, Seemed like she had got more information then I had managed before burning Mitch's invite.

Time, date , place I was surprise my Father gave her that much but then again there was not much she could do to stop it even if she tried.

I sound of the phone ringing stopped my mothers voice and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hello."

"Oh my god is this why you were so out of it at school this is so cool of course we will all come Will, Warren and Magenta have already called me and Zach and Ethan are going to call me when they ask their parents, this is so cool will there be vampires there , weres oh my god what do we wear is there a dress code, oh got to go we'll talk tomorrow at lunch. Bye."

Layla barely took a breathe I just sat wide eyed staring at the phone in my hand.

"Who was that sweetheart, Layla?" My mothers face appeared in the door way a knowing smile on her face.

I phone lay forgotten on the floor as I wrapped my arms around the woman that gave me life.

"You and your father really don't give me enough credit."


End file.
